


Tell Me

by dragon_temeraire



Series: Sweet like sugar [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bottom Derek, Bottom Derek Hale/Top Stiles Stilinski, Fluff, Friends With Benefits, Getting Together, Knotting, M/M, Mild Angst, Omega Derek, Pining, Self-Lubrication
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-05
Updated: 2016-12-05
Packaged: 2018-09-06 21:31:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8770069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragon_temeraire/pseuds/dragon_temeraire
Summary: This whole friends-with-benefits thing isn’t going quite the way Derek expected, and now he’s just trying to keep his secret.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I’m getting a lot of mileage out of the ‘casual relationship to more’ trope these days. Based off of [ this post](http://pale-silver-comb.tumblr.com/post/139610806502/i-just-thought-of-something-but-i-dont-usually).

Stiles is kissing his way down Derek’s back, and it’s not until he nips playfully at the base of Derek’s spine, hands pulling Derek’s ass cheeks apart, that he comes out of the pleasure enough to realize what Stiles is about to do. He stiffens, momentarily filled with panic, before he’s rolling over as quickly as he can. He manages to avoid knocking Stiles’ chin, but his expression is still miffed when Derek looks up at him.

“I was gonna rim you,” Stiles says, licking his lips. He looks disappointed.

 _I know_ , Derek thinks. _But I can’t let you._ Instead he just rolls his hips up against Stiles’, his back arching. “I just really want you to fuck me,” Derek breathes out. “I couldn’t wait.”

“Mmm,” Stiles says, pushing further between Derek’s spread thighs as he drags his cock across Derek’s hole. “Good.”

They don’t say anything else about it after that.

 

*

 

A funny quirk of omega biology is that if they fall in love, their slick turns sweet like sugar. It only happens in the presence of the person the omega is in love with, and it’s never happened to Derek before.

Until now.

Last week, after Stiles had left, Derek had dragged his hands up his slick-covered thighs, thinking about how good it felt when Stiles knotted him. He’d slid a couple of fingers inside, teasing himself a little, before deciding it’d be best to do this in the shower. The sheets were already enough of a mess.

He’d headed down the hall to the bathroom, and idly touched his fingers to his lips, tongue darting out for a taste.

He’d stopped dead in his tracks when the honey-sweet taste had hit his taste buds.

Fuck.

Stiles had made it perfectly clear when they’d started having sex that it was strictly casual. They were just placeholders for each other while they waited for their real mates. That what they were doing couldn’t mean anything.

And now he’d gone and fallen in love with Stiles, and there was irrefutable truth right there on his fingertips.

God, he couldn’t let Stiles find out.

Because if Stiles found out, he’d _leave_.

Derek would probably never see him again. And he can’t accept that.

So, no more rimming when they’re together.

He can’t risk it.

 

*

 

Stiles looks suspicious the next time he tries to kiss his way down Derek’s body and gets pulled away, but he doesn’t say anything. He even lets Derek push him onto his back and start sucking him off.

He almost always fights it, wanting to go down on Derek first, just because he loves it so much. And admittedly, he does have the mouth for it. Derek more than appreciates that, but it just can’t happen.

Stiles seems to understand, just lays back as Derek blows him, hands carding through Derek’s hair.

When Derek pulls off, Stiles gives him an odd look and says, “Do you want me to knot you?”

Derek blinks in surprise. Regardless of whatever else they do, Stiles _always_ knots him. It’s Derek’s favorite thing. “Yeah,” he says. “Of course.”

Stiles’ expression has changed to something more assessing, now. “Just checking,” he says, and there’s an edge to his tone. “Seems like things have changed, thought I’d better make sure.”

“Well, not this,” Derek says reassuringly, straddling Stiles’ hips, his hands trailing up Stiles’ chest. God, he’ll miss Stiles _so much_ if he leaves. “You know I love your knot.” He winces internally as soon as he says it, but Stiles just grins, shakes his head.

“Then what are you waiting for?” he asks, sliding his hands softly up Derek’s thighs. It makes him shiver.

 _For you to want me_ , Derek thinks, but he doesn’t say it.

 

*

 

Stiles is kissing him as he fingers Derek open, stretching him and filling him just the way he likes. He licks into Derek’s mouth, teasing, before he pulls away.

He gently bites first at one of Derek’s nipples, then the other, before kissing the center of his chest. Then he mouths his way down Derek’s stomach as he thrusts his fingers in again.

Derek moans, hips rocking helplessly into it. Stiles always knows just what to do to get him humming with pleasure.

“I think you’re ready,” Stiles says confidently, but there’s a little bit of a question in it.

Derek nods, panting. He’s more than ready.

Stiles settles into position as he pulls his fingers free, tucking himself comfortably between Derek’s legs. “I really do miss the way you taste,” he says, absentmindedly bringing his fingers up to his mouth as he does.

His eyes widen as he realizes _what,_ exactly, he’s tasting. Derek feels his whole body stiffen, feels his heart plummet.

Looks like this is all he gets before Stiles is gone.

Stiles pulls his fingers out of his mouth, still looking completely shocked. “Derek… Are you in love with me?”

He can’t believe Stiles is actually _asking_ him that. But maybe he’s giving Derek a chance to deny it, so they can keep doing this casual thing.

But he’s not going to.

He’s not going to deny that he loves Stiles.

“Yes,” he says, as bravely as possible. “I’m in love with you.”

Stiles’ whole body sags, shoulders slumping, and Derek expects him to pull away any second now. Instead, Stiles looks up at him with a grin and says, “Oh, thank god.”

When Derek just stares, Stiles slides up his body until they’re eye to eye. “I’m in love with you, too,” he says with a soft smile. “I started this thing wanting it to be totally casual, but I fell for you _so quick_. I didn’t know what to do,” he adds, shaking his head. “So I just tried to pretend like everything was okay, because I thought you wouldn’t want anything serious. Not with me.”

Derek slides his hands into Stiles’ hair, pulls him into a kiss. “Now you know better,” he says, grinning.

Stiles laughs, kisses Derek again. “I just kept trying to figure out why you wouldn’t let me rim you. I thought you didn’t like my mouth down there anymore. So now that I know…” he says kissing Derek’s neck. “Can I go down on you? You taste _so good_ now, please?”

“Yeah,” Derek gasps out as Stiles bites at his collarbone.

And Stiles does, for so long Derek’s afraid he’s going to come before anything else happens. It feels too good, and he eventually has to pull Stiles up, watch him as he winks and slowly licks his lips.

“Come on,” Derek says, arching up his hips, feeling desperate to be filled.

And it’s so amazing, now that he knows, because now he can tell Stiles how beautiful he is, and he feels so free.

Free to run his hands up Stiles’ arms as he pushes his knot inside, to squeeze the back of Stiles’ neck and tell him how much this means.

And Stiles obviously feels it too, smiling so happily at him as they lay together afterward, kissing him over and over. “I love you,” he whispers again, like it’s an important secret.

Derek slides his hands down Stiles’ back, savoring every moment, not because he has to, but because he wants to. “I love you,” he whispers back, beaming.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to come by and prompt me/talk to me [ on tumblr](http://dragon-temeraire.tumblr.com/).


End file.
